


The Fastest Way to a Spider's Soul

by supernoodle



Series: Scarlet Spider Snippets [1]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Scarlet Spider (Comics), Spider-Man (Comicverse)
Genre: ALL GEN ALL THE TIME, Ambiguous modern-day no powers AU, Aracely is a ray of sunshine, Cookies, Fluff, Gen, Kaine is grumpy in every universe, No proofreading, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 14:54:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11015697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernoodle/pseuds/supernoodle
Summary: Even when he isn't Spider-Man's angry clone, Aracely always wants to cheer Kaine up. Nobody is immune to the power of chocolate chip.





	The Fastest Way to a Spider's Soul

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from dailyau and narcissisticfelix on tumblr

Kaine knew that he had a grumpy-looking resting face, but usually it was an advantage. If he looked like he might murder someone, people would stay out of his way, which significantly reduced the chances of his having to actually commit homicide.  
The tiny teenage girl at the Walmart checkout was apparently one of the exceptions, sneaking little sideways glances at him as he pulled cash out of his wallet. She looked familiar. Maybe it was time to switch groceries.  
He handed over the crumpled bills, reached for his groceries – and got handed a bag of cookies.  
The girl smiled at him like handing out ziplocs of confections was a normal part of employee-customer relations.

“I didn't know what kind you'd want, so I made chocolate chip,” she said, popping open the register drawer and slipping in the money while still looking at him. “Now you can cheer up, Mr. Grumpypants!”

“...thanks?” he mumbled, and made his escape. Definitely time to change groceries.

The cookies were good, though.


End file.
